A wide array of food products available in grocery stores originate from farm fields. A single farm field can include acres of soil in which selected crops can be planted and harvested.
To harvest a crop, a farm worker may employ manual tools to retrieve the desirable portions of each plant. However, modern farms may employ self-propelled vehicles, such as tractors, to multiply how fast each worker can retrieve those desirable portions of the plants. Tractors can, for example, transport implements through the field to automate the retrieval process. Whether manual or vehicular tools are used, sometimes vegetative residue remains in the field after the desirable portions have been retrieved and sent for processing into food stuffs suitable for consumption by the public.
After a harvest but before a subsequent planting, the soil in the field may be conditioned by farm workers. Soil conditioning may mitigate, for example, soil erosion, or till any vegetative residue remaining from the previous harvest. Soil conditioning tools include coulter disks and finishing baskets, for example.